Hangman's Noose
by Sexi Silver
Summary: [ON HOLD] In 1983, one family commits a murderous act which ended with some angry spirits. What happens when it happens every year until the spirits can be put to rest? Will the brothers be able to stop it from happening again?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester, I am just not clever enough to create them.**

**A/N:** This is the first Supernatural fic I have attempted, and I hope I do not disappoint all the fans out there. I hope this fic does justice to the show.**

* * *

**

**Garland, Texas**

**July, 1983**

"Momma, I don't want to leave! I'll be good, do everything the first time you ask me to do it! Please don't make me leave! MOMMA!" a young girl screamed at her mother after being pulled up a big tree by her mother.

"Shush, Anna, you'll wake the neighbours. Michael, hurry up with Jamie. It will soon be midnight," the mother said.

The couple climbed onto a sturdy branch with their bundles. They quickly unwound the rope from around them, and placed the nooses over their children's heads. They tightened them silently, with small smiles on their faces. After looking at each other quickly and nodding to each other, they threw the children off the branch and watched them struggle with the rope, trying to get air. After the children stopped struggling, the couple silently climbed down and went home to pack their bags and leave before the town woke up to witness the double murder of mere children.

After the couple drove out of town, a cloud moved from in front of the moon. It was a full moon, and the moon shone down on the two children.**

* * *

The next morning:**

A scream rippled through the town waking all the residents. A middle-aged woman was out to water the flowers when she noticed the children hanging lifeless from the tree at the centre of town. Everyone crowded around.

"These are the Hunkin's children. Where are they?" one man asked.

"They aren't home. Everything's been cleared out, nothing's left," another man answered.

"Then we'll never know what happened to Anna and Jamie Hunkin, and where Michael and Kaylea disappeared to. This is just what we need to start the summer off," the mayor of the town stated solemnly.

* * *

**End Note: **If you're wondering where I got my murderous idea, it was from a story I heard a few years back, that I remembered tonight, which got me into wanting to write a Supernatural fic. Hope you enjoyed the begining and will review for me. I will update this story soon.

Silver


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester, I am just not clever enough to create them.**

**A/N:** Well this is the first chapter, the other one was the prologue I didn't expect to update this so soon, but I had a slow day, and decided to write it. I also want to thank my beta, Lindsay for her amazing work.And nowhere's Chapter 1.

* * *

**Garland, Texas**

**July, 2006**

"Dean, can we stop now? I'm hungry and we've been driving for over six hours!" Sam Winchester suggested to his older brother.

"Can't you wait till the next town? Nothing's here," Dean answered. He spied a quick look at Sam while driving and saw Sam glaring at him. "Fine! We'll stop at the next motel."

After turning down the next road and pulling into a shabby looking motel, Dean turned off the car.

"I'll get the ro-" Dean started before he was interrupted.

"No. I'll get the room, and you can grab the bags," Sam said while walking towards the office quickly.

"Bastard," Dean muttered while grabbing the laptop and a bag with an assortment of guns, holy water, and salt. He also grabbed a bag with their small selection of clothes in it.

When Sam finally came back Dean was waiting, leaning against the hood of the Impala, with the bags beside him.

"Took you long enough, Sammy. Was there a line?" Dean asked sarcastically, eyeing the vacant parking lot.

"Oh, very funny. No, he was just very uncooperative. Oh well, we have Room 13," Sam stated in a bored fashion. "And for your information, my name hasn't been Sammy since I was ten or so. It's Sam."

"Whatever, Sammy. Are you going to be scared tonight having to sleep in unlucky Room 13?" Dean laughed.

Sam hit Dean in the arm, hard, before he turned and walked to their room, leaving Dean to carry their bags. When he unlocked the door, Sam was repulsed by the sight.

"Dean, why did you have to pick this motel?" Sam asked disgusted.

The walls were yellow with brown stains everywhere and the paint was peeling off. There was only one queen sized bed and a couch. The table looked ready to collapse and the bathroom door had broken off the top hinge.

"I call the bed!" Dean said quickly, rushing towards it like a child. Sam had to smile at his antics because you don't see Dean like that often. Especially after this last gig where Sam almost killed his older brother in the Roosevelt Asylum. Sam wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he had. He was still trying to forget the fact that he shot Dean with rock salt, even if he was under Dr. Ellicott's influence. Dean had told him to forget about it, and it seemed to Sam that he had already.

"SAM!" Dean said loudly, looking at his younger brother concerned. He hoped he wasn't having another vision.

"What Dean?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I just said your name like three times and you just had this spaced out look, until you snapped out of it. So, no vision?"

"No vision. I was just thinking, something you should try sometime. It might help."

"Clever, very clever. While we're at it, anything else?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Since we're here the night, we might as well see if there is anything around that needs to be sent back to hell."

"Yeah, you get right on that. I'm going for food. What do you want?"

"Burger, fries, the usual."

After Dean left, Sam grabbed the laptop and placed it down carefully on the table. The table creaked, but stayed standing. Sam did a search on the web for any weird occurrences in Garland, Texas. Nothing caught his eye, so he shut off the laptop. Sam yawned and got off the chair and landed on the bed. He slept about half an hour when Dean came back and woke him up.

"Off my bed! You get the couch. Oh, and here's your burger and fries."

Sam reluctantly got off the bed and looked at the clock.

"How long does it take to order food, Dean? You were gone for an hour," Sam said while munching on a fry.

"Well it depends on the circumstances. When there are two single ladies who talk to you, well it might take a while. But I cut the conversation short by asking them out," Dean smiled, happy with himself.

"Dean, it's a little hard to take two girls out on a date and both of them going home happy."

"Little brother, there are some things you need to know about double dating. Two girls, and there's two of us. Does that make sense to you now?"

"You asked someone out for me? Someone I don't even know? Without asking me, Dean?"

"They're called blind dates, Sammy. Jeez! I thought you'd appreciate it. I did take your advice for once, to actually think, and wound up with two chicks for tonight. We're meeting up with them at the bar at nine. You'd better be ready, or I will go out with both of them, with both of them going home happy. Savvy?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Good! Now that it's settled, I'm going for a shower and you should take one too."

Dean grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. When he closed the door as best he could, he turned to look at Sam through the gap that remained.

"No peeking, okay?" He said then moved out of sight.

"Bastard," Sam muttered while shaking his head and moving back to the bed to wait for the shower.

* * *

**End Note: **Wow. I wrote this a lot quicker than I thought I would. You better be happy! Anyways, you all know the drill. There is that little blueish purple button on the bottom left corner of your screen. Press it and write me a lovely review. Constructive critism is welcome, and also just a short congrats. It would be very nice to hear in deatil though what you thought of the first official chapter of my first Supernatrual fic. I hope it does justice to the show! I will try to have another update up as fast as this one. 

Silver


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester, I am just not clever enough to create them.**

**A/N:** This is the second instalment to Hangman's Noose. I hope it lives up to the expectations you, the readers, have set in place.

* * *

**Nighttime Terror**

When nine o'clock rolled around, Dean and Sam pulled up to the bar called 'Daytime's Revenge'.

"Well, that's a name I haven't heard of before!" Dean stated while the brothers walked towards the bar door.

"That's got to be a first coming out of your mouth. You go to almost every bar when we stop," Sam said amused. Sam only pretended to be annoyed before when he said he got two girls for a night out. He was actually looking forward to a night on the town with two girls.

"You should join me more often then maybe you would say it sometimes."

"Right, 'cause getting buzzed or drunk every night and possibly having a hangover in the morning really appeals to me," Sam said disgusted.

Dean laughed as he opened the door to the bar and walked in to see if their dates were there already. At a table near the back of the bar were two beautiful girls, who waved them over. One had red hair with some black streaks in it that flowed down her back in waves. The other was a blonde, whose hair went just to her shoulders in layers. The red head had green eyes and a warm smile, while her blonde friend still had a teenage look to her.

"Ladies, this is my younger brother Sam. Sam, this is Aimee," Dean pointed to the red head. "And this is Jasmine," Dean then indicated the blonde.

The girls started laughing. Dean looked confused before the red head explained.

"I'm Jasmine, and my friend is Aimee!"

Sam joined them in laughing at his brother and sat down beside Jasmine, while Dean sat with Aimee.

"Come on! Give me some credit that I actually remembered your names," Dean said, trying to mend his hurt ego.

The girls smiled and agreed with him, while Sam just shook his head in disbelief.

"So what brings you two handsome newcomers to a town like this?" Jasmine wanted to know.

Sam looked at Dean and a knowing look passed between them that was missed by the two girls. They had decided earlier to use the road trip explanation, instead of looking for jobs. It was more suitable in this type of town.

"Dean and I are going on a road trip, one last hurrah before we both head off to college. I'm going for law at Stanford and Dean's going into business management at..." Sam drifted off, not knowing what college to say.

"Argosy. My dad asked me to take over the family business when he retired," Dean said quickly, surprised he could think of a college so quickly.

"My cousin went there. It's a good school," Aimee said. "What kind of a business does your family run?" She asked, attention focussed on Dean.

Dean had to think quickly. What kind of business _could_ their family run?

"We own a hunting business. We take customers who don't hunt, but want to try it, out and show them what it's like," Dean stated, while Sam gave him a look he couldn't identify.

"Sounds intriguing! What's it called?" Jasmine asked.

"Winchester Hunting," Sam made up on the spot, while Dean shot him a grateful look.

"So you both went on the trips to help out, or did you lead your own?" Aimee asked.

"Both," Sam and Dean said at the same time, which caused the girls to giggle.

"I've always wanted to go hunting. Do you think you boys could take us two out for an excursion before you leave?" Aimee asked with a twinkle in her eyes and a hopeful look on her face.

Dean smiled at this revelation. "_These are my kind of girls,_" he thought.

"We'd love to!" Dean said excitedly.

Sam shot Dean a shut up look and quickly butt in before anything else was said on the matter. "But we didn't bring any of the necessary hunting equipment."

"But we can-" Dean started, but shut up when Sam kicked him under the table.

"We can give you our number and you can call us sometime later and we'll take you on a trip you'll never forget," Sam interjected.

The girls faces fell, but they still remained in good spirits the rest of the night, with everyone downing a few beers each.

Near one in the morning, phone numbers were swapped and the brothers said goodnight to the girls. They drove back to the motel listening to Dean's choice of music: ACDC.

When they reached the motel they went in their rooms and took off their shirts and pants, both deciding to sleep just in their boxers on such a warm night.

"Now that's what I call a good night! And damn! Those girls were HOT!" Dean exclaimed.

"And I'm surprised you aren't drunk. That's got to be a first," Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well my little brother was there, I had to be on good behaviour and make sure you got in no trouble."

"Me? Don't you have this the wrong way around? I'm college boy, remember?"

"And you probably went to all the parties there. And where did you come up with Winchester Hunting?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind, and you almost let out what we hunt! Sure, we'll take you out on a hunt!" Sam said mimicking Dean.

"Oh shut up! You started me on it with me going to Argosy to take over the family business! Where the hell is Argosy anyways?"

"Somewhere in Texas; can't remember anymore."

"Anyways, enough about tonight, I'm bushed. Night, Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

"Yeah, whatever," Dean muttered while rolling over in his bed--the one closer to the door--to face the door. He reached his hand under his pillow and felt reassured by the handle of his big hunting knife he kept there for their safety. If any intruder came in, his knife was just in reach, and he was closest to the door, and the window for that matter.

Dean fell asleep before Sam because Sam didn't want to sleep; he was afraid of the nightmare/visions that he had, though he wouldn't admit that to Dean. Scared as he was, Sam knew he couldn't fight off sleep forever, and slipped into a restless sleep.

**Sam's Dream:**

A full moon rose into the night sky. The peace was shattered by a scream.

"MOMMA!" It was a little girl.

A tree then came into view, with two struggling children hanging from ropes wrapped around their necks. When they stopped struggling, two shadows ran away and out of sight.

Everything faded to black before another full moon rose in the sky. The same tree was in sight and two children, a boy and a girl, were being dragged to it by two other children. The children dragging the others both had blue skin and dark, sunken eyes. Eyes that were dead.

The dead children dragged the living children up the tree and placed nooses around their necks. They then tighten the ropes and push them off the branch. The children began to struggle, and gasped for the air that their lungs burned for.

The two dead children disappeared from the branch after the two kids stopped struggling.

Laughter could be heard all around as the full moon shines down on the two hung children. Over the laughter, two voices can be heard saying the same thing as one. One of a girl, the other a boy: "Two shall pay."

**End of Dream**

"NOOO!" Sam yelled as he awoke drenched in cold sweat, the blankets wrapped tightly around him, binding his movements.

Dean sprang up with his knife in hand, quickly turning on the light between the beds, and looked around the motel room. His eyes finally came to rest on Sam. He noticed his little brother was shaking and covered in sweat.

"What is it Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean said in concern, while he rushed to Sam's side, grabbing him on the shoulders gently but reassuringly, after putting the knife down on his bed.

"They're going to be killed! We have to do something!" Sam said in a small, frightened voice.

* * *

**End Note: **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as you have the others. I'm am starting to get slightyl discouraged in writing this fic, because I do not know if you like it or not. I did not recieve any feedback on the previous chapter. If I do not get at least 5 new reviews for this chapter, then I do not know how long it will take me to update the new chapter. It's up to you readers.

Silver


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester. I am just not clever enough to create them.**

**A/N: **Chapter three now here! This is just a filler chapter, the next chapter will be longer. Sorry for the longer wait.**

* * *

**

**23 Hits**

"They're gonna be killed! We have to do something!" Sam said in a small, frightened voice.

"No one's going to be killed Sammy! Calm down!" Dean said, not knowing what say.

"They're just kids. They don't deserve to die!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! No one's going to die! No, what did you see?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer his question, but instead went to the window and looked out at the moon.

"Dean, how long is it to the next full moon?" Sam asked, seemingly calmed.

"I don't know Sam, a few days I think. Why?"

"Because on the next full moon two kids, a boy and a girl, will die!" Sam said, turning to look at Dean.

"Sam, we can't help them unless you tell me what you saw," Dean said looking pointedly at Sam.

Sam went and sat back down on his bed and sighed. He told Dean what he saw and then the laughter and the voices he heard at the end.

"Did you say it was two kids who brought the other kids to the tree?" Dean asked, turning the laptop on.

"Yeah, and they had blue skin and were slightly transparent," Sam answered trying to remember the details of the vision.

Dean typed for a minute before he looked at Sam.

"I think I found our problem," Dean said.

Sam hurried over to the laptop and looked at the article Dean had pulled up:

_**Brother and Sister Murdered  
**__Anna and Jamie Hunkins, 6 and 10, were found hung in the middle of town on July 17. Their parents skipped town the same night and are suspects in the case._

"Are there pictures of the kids?" Sam asked.

Dean scrolled down to two school pictures of the kids.

"That's them Dean. How long ago did this happen?" Sam questioned.

"This happened in 1983, so 23 years ago," Dean answered.

"Then why are they just attacking now?"

"I'll see if anything else happened like your vision happened before now."

Dean typed in the search bar: boy and girl, hanged. He hit enter and waited impatiently for any hits.

"Dean, while we wait for this to load, check and see when the next full moon is," Sam told Dean.

Dean minimized the search and made a new one to find out when the next full moon was.

"Three days from now. So this is going to happen on the full moon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why else would it show the full moon twice if it didn't mean something?"

"I guess. Let's see if this will be the first time they attack," Dean said, bringing up the search page.

The search page had 23 hits. The first one was of Anna and Jamie in '83. The second was of Korah Flip and Nick Tussle in '84. They were 6 and 10, the same age as Anna and Jamie. It happened in the month of July, on the full moon. All other hits were the same story, a 6 year old girl and a 10 year old boy died from being hung on the same tree in town, on the full moon.

"Damn! This happened more than once. It's happened every year since 1983, with Anna and Jamie. Why haven't we noticed this before, or even Dad for that matter?" Sam asked.

Dean started to read from the previous year's article.

"It's because they were apparently solved. This one claims that it was a homicide and a suicide. The boy killed the girl before killing himself. But I don't get where a ten year old boy learns to tie a noose, unless you're us," Dean answered. "Sam, look through Dad's book and see if there is anything that could explain what's going on here."

Sam grabbed their Dad's notebook, which he wrote all he knew on things supernatural, and started skimming the book. One thing jumped out at him that could explain what was happening.

"_Revenant: They_ _are the restless ghosts who return eternally to the scenes of deadly crimes, of which they were either victims or perpetrators. The victims return to bewail their untimely fates; the perpetrators because their bloody deeds deny them eternal rest. Revenants of murderers can be very dangerous to the living and should be dismissed by the rites of exorcism_," Sam read aloud.

"Well it seems to fit what's going on, but we have the victims doing the crime and not the perpetrators. We shouldn't need to do the exorcism, just find their bodies and burn them," Dean stated. "We'll find out where they were buried tomorrow and do what needs to be done. I'm going back to bed, and so should you Sam."

Sam looked at the clock and it read 3:12 AM.

"Fine, but tomorrow we start working to save the kids," Sam said crawling into bed, stifling a yawn.

Dean turned the laptop off before grabbing his knife off his bed and putting it beneath his pillow, where it belongs. They both fell asleep quickly and slept through the rest of the night without further interruption.

* * *

A/N: I hope to gain at least five new reviews for this chapter, or I may discontinue this story. I do not know what you all think of this story, and it is a little discouraging to write this when I do not know if it is well liked or not. Please just a quick review, saying good job, or bad job, but something at least. I will start writing the new chapter later today so I can post it soon.

Silver


End file.
